moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie Wilde
Aaran "Sophie" Wilde (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by DomiKko on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Bou. Biography Aaran was raised in a hamlet in England. His father possessed the Gift of healing, and his mother was a lustrous and beautiful faerie. He frail and sickly at birth and as a small child. He grew into a "model woman," submissive and fragile, and his parents feared that people would think ill of them and their son. He spend the first thirteen years of his life isolated from the rest of society, and when he did make his appearance, he was presented as a girl. Two years into school, he was found out; he was required to submit his birth certificate, which lists his sex as "male." He dropped out at the age of sixteen. His mother's cancer claimed her life shortly after, and his father lost his mind and turned to alcoholism, leaving Aaran alone. He discovered his Gift when his father tried to stab him with a smashed bottle, in a drunken rage. The glass should have pierced the frail boy's skin, but it did not. His father then smashed the already broken remnants over the boy's head in a blow that should have killed him. Yet, much to his surprise, Aaran awoke the next morning feeling fresher than ever. He gathered his belongings and embarked on a pilgrimage to the holiest place in India. The journey took six hard months of traveling and secretly honing his powers. When in India, he encountered a mysterious man who had followed him from England; it was none other than his paternal grandfather, Kim Wilde. Aaran's grandfather sent him to The Academy, where he would learn to master his powers. Aaran looked forward to his enrollment, longing for a world where he could be accepted. Appearance Aaran is a tall boy, with deep, sparkling, dark olive eyes. He has white-blonde hair, which is usually poker-straight, and tied into two pigtails. His skin is pale, fair, and unblemished. His legs are naturally long, thin, and almost spindly; his hands are very dainty. Personality Aaran is a very soft spoken, mild mannered person. He is relenting and submissive, because he is open minded to many things. He is very clever, and has used this to his advantage all his life, but he is also very innocent and occasionally naive. He is always smiling, and is made clear to be a bright and sunny individual. He is quite sad inside, but he hates feeling low, and is usually alone when he will let his true feelings show. As an after note, he gets very angry at unfairness. He thinks of all manner of cruel things to do to people who are unfair. Despite his submissive nature, he does get angry, when he is hurt, when he is afraid, or when he has seen others hurt. When angered, a steely rage takes over him, and despite his frailness, he can be an invaluable ally. After his feeling of anger pass, he feels bitter and resentful. Relationships Family Paternal Side Father: Gifted One with the ability to heal. Kim (grandfather): He is a Welsh Gifted One with an unknown gift. Sarah (grandmother): Gifted One with the ability to heal. Great Grandmother: Gifted One with the ability to become hard like stone. Maternal Side Mother: A faerie who died young. Trivia *He is part Native American, from his mother's side of the family. *He has a taste for spicy and sweet foods, but despises sour and bitter ones: they make him feel ill. *He enjoys reading and listening to neo-classical music. He also enjoys listening to the softer 90s visual kei bands; their way of dress resembles his own, and he feels comfortable listening to them. LUNA SEA, Malice Mizer, and Laputa are his favourites. *The "ap" in his display name means "son of" in Welsh. *When in school, he managed to escape participation in physical education classes by he pretended his frailness was caused by an illness. Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Gifted Category:Half-Faeries Category:Academy Students Category:DomiKko's Characters